If the Snow Continues
by mugilamb
Summary: Nobody could see him. He longed for them to believe in him. For three centuries, all he wanted was a friend. Jack Frost-centric, angst, a little bit ooc-ness, OneShot. (Jack's feelings before he became a guardian.)


Always alone. That was a daily routine for Jack Frost. And even though this was true, he continued to bring fun to the kids with his snow. The fun that he could never have. He longed for somebody to see him, and did so for many decades. Those decades turned into centuries so soon and it was getting harder for him to keep track of time. He's seen kids live through their life and had even been to some of their funerals, though nobody would ever know.

Looking at the moon, his eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity, and for the first time since finding out that nobody could see him, he cried. He let out all of the feelings he had kept inside for the past century and the moon watched. Jack had had enough with the moon and flew with the wind to places he'd never been to before, hoping that the moon would stop following him everywhere he went. Unless the moon wanted to give him an answer, he wanted to avoid it as much as possible. It only increased his pent up frustration.

Then, one day, while traveling with the wind, he found a woman, and he fell in love with her. He was heart broken when he found out that she too, could not see him. He tried his best to grab her attention, sending snowflakes her way and bringing snow when she wished for it. She eventually found the love of her life and started a family with the man. Jack gave up all attempts to get her attention afterwards. He blamed himself for it.

He yelled and kicked, and asked himself 'why' as if he was expecting an answer. He was angry, he was sad, and he was so, utterly, lonely. Schools were closed for few days after a blizzard had struck the city. He didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't the fault of the people that he was so heartbroken. If they knew that he was the one who caused the storm, they would surely call him a monster. He eventually got over his heartbreak, realizing that she was just like the rest and that there was no difference between her and everybody else. She couldn't see him. She didn't even know of his very existence. So with this in mind, Jack moved to the next city over and left the bad memories behind.

Soon after, he met Bunny. It was weird having somebody to talk to and somebody to see him, a guardian, nonetheless. He got what he wanted, but quickly realized that not everybody got along together. They argued and just couldn't stand each other. Knowing this, the small ray of hope he had had vanished. Originally, he had thought that maybe he could make a friend. Then, he wouldn't be completely alone. And yet again, he had been wrong.

He was scared. Is this how it was going to be for the rest of his life? Was their even an end to it? So many questions littered his head, and with them, a whole new wave of depression. He just wanted to die. Nobody would know. Nobody would care. Would man in moon care? Probably not. If he cared, he would've gave him the answers he wanted centuries ago. He'd rather have killed himself than have to live his life like this any longer. The only problem was that he had no idea how to do it.

Why couldn't he kill himself? He'd seen so many people die in the same ways and yet he could still speak and hear and feel. A winter spirit, huh? He couldn't end his life. When he thought about his future, all he saw was more pain and loneliness waiting for him.

Longing for a friend, he followed a boy named Jamie one day. The boy was special in his eyes. He had a wide imagination and a strong belief for the guardians, and somehow, that ray of hope came back all together. It wasn't long after that he saw Bunny once again. Clearly, he was unhappy, but he covered it up with an act. He was taken to a place where he met each of the guardians and finally, the moon had given him an answer. Not exactly the answer he wanted, but he was happy. He felt true happiness.

The events that occurred after that had changed his life for the better, because for once, somebody could see him. Jamie, the boy he had followed, was the first person to see him. The first person that wasn't a guardian, or Pitch, for that matter. And with him, his friends as well. One by one, they could see him. They _believed_ in him. It was what he always wanted and he had finally got what he wanted for so long. Now, he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading this! I typed this on my phone because I had the idea for quite awhile now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might've seen while reading. It's my first ROTG fanfic and I'm actually quite happy with it. It was a short one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it, so I am hoping that you enjoyed reading it.

Also, I'm taking any requests you throw at me as long as they are one-shots because I need inspiration for another fanfic. It can be ROTG or One Piece(if you guys are into that anime, too.) Just message me or ask me on my tumblr which can be found in my profile. That's all for now! Please leave a review to tell me how you liked my first ROTG fanfic or favorite! Thank you :)


End file.
